Sheer Madness
by MaryBellNorman
Summary: What happens when a girl from another world is sent to visit Ciel and Sebastian? Well...
1. Chapter 1

Allison let out a small sigh as she walked towards her apartment. Nothing. No spark. She was sure she loved him, she was so sure, but their kiss held nothing. She groaned as she adjusted her dress. "Stupid prom. Stupid boys. Stupid me!" She snarled as she rubbed her arm. She had made sure everything as perfect. Her dress was lovely. She looked like a princess. Her hair was curled and pinned, and she groaned, walking across the street. She was almost across when she felt something slam into her, and then, everything when black.

* * *

_What's that? I'm floating, on a cloud? So soft... What happened? I just got back from prom. I finally kissed Preston, but there was nothing there. Okay... So I was accepting the fact that I'm going to be alone the rest of my life... And then... Wait... Is that ammonia?_

Allison's eyes opened slowly as she looked up, greeted with large, round glassed. Allison sat up quickly.  
"Miss, I'm happy that you're finally awake! I was scared you'd dropped off, I was." she said as she looked at her. She looked at the girl quietly. "Miss?" she asked. Allison shook her head.  
"I'm sorry!" She said softly, her southern American accent slipping through. "Uhm... Where am I?" she asked gently.  
The maid walked to the wardrobe near the door of the lavish, navy blue room. "Why, you're in the Phantomhive manor, that you are! Master Ciel asked us to put you in a guest room. "

_Ciel... Phantomhive. What. I'm... In an anime. No, this is just a dream. A nice dream, I guess..._

"Of-Of course." she said as the maid, Mey-Rin, pulled out a lovely navy dress. It sure looked heavy though. "Uhm... I'm sorry, but where was I when you found me?" she asked as she stood up, pulling off her dress.

_Need to fit in. So wait... How is dressing supposed to go? I don't think I can get into a corset by myself._

"Pluto, the young master's dog found you in the garden." She said as she took Allison's dress and tossed it into the basket across the room. "The young master wishes to see you in his office once you're dressed, miss.'" she said as she slipped the corset around Allison's body.  
"Please-" she groaned as Mey-Rin tightened the contraption. "Call me Allison." she said with a small smile, taking a deep breath as the maid tightened it again.

* * *

_Okay... Deep breath. You're just meeting an Earl. An Earl who SHOULDN'T EXIST! Okay. Stop it. Still dreaming. Good dream. I've always wanted to be in this show. Okay. Calm down._

"Here you are, Miss Allison." Mey-Rin said as she stood aside. Allison nodded as she looked down at the dress. It was burning hot. Oh well. She tapped the door once before it opened, the infamous butler looking down at the short girl.  
"Come in, Miss. My Young Master has been waiting." he said as he bowed, hand over his heart, his eyes scanning her for a moment.  
Allison was careful with her footing horrified of falling and making a fool of herself. She looked to the chair in front of Ciel's desk and her eyes thinned. He didn't look 13. Oh well. "Please take a seat, Miss." he said as he waved to the seat.  
"Thank you, Sir." she said gently, sitting down and watching Sebastian walk around to stand behind his master.  
Ciel looked to her as he took a deep breath, curious of her accent. "Ciel Phantomhive."  
"I... I know." she said gently. "The Queen's guard dog." she said as she sat up a bit straighter. "Uhm... My name is Allison Thomas." she said softly as she folded her hands in her lap.  
He looked at her, surprised. "Miss Allison, may I ask how you ended up in my garden last night?" he asked as he leaned back.

Allison sighed as she looked down at her hands, her chestnut curls falling around her face. "I'm not sure, to be honest. Uhm... I was walking home and I was walking across the street... I was distracted, and I wasn't looking, and I got hit." she said gently.  
"Hit? By what?" he asked and Allison bit her lip.  
"Well... The thing is, the whole story is a bit... Crazy." she said as she looked up at Ciel again. "I mean, I know that what goes on here is more than a bit crazy. After all, with a demon for a butler, how can anything go anything but?" she smiled a little at the shocked look on their faces.

"Master? Should I handle this?" Sebastian asked, his eyes glowing.  
"Hey, hey. No need for that. I'm not about to go gossiping around. I just want to go home, but I don't know how. I don't know how I got here either." she said, holding up her hands.  
"Where are you from, exactly?" Ciel asked as he looked to Allison.

Allison sighed as she ran a hand through her curls. "I'm from... A very different place. A place where all of this..." she waved her hands around. "If a fictional television show and book." she stood up, waving Sebastian back as he tensed. "Relax. I'm pacing." she whispered as she started across the room. "This isn't real, so I assumed I was dreaming. But if I was dreaming, I'd be awake by now." she mumbled and sighed. "Where I'm from, it's 2013." she said as she bit her lip a little. They were looking at her like she was insane. "I know! I know... But I... I can prove it!" she said, an idea flashing through her mind. "I need my purse!" she said as she looked around.

"This bag?" Ciel held it up and Allison nodded, holding out her hand. Ciel placed it in her palm carefully.  
"Great." She whispered as she pulled out her phone, pressing the button. "Good, I still have a bit of battery." she whispered before turning the phone and pointing to the date. April 20, 2013. Ciel looked at it before looking back up to her.  
"What is this?" he asked, looking at the phone.  
"It's a cell phone. It's like a normal telephone, but without the wires." she said as she looked to Sebastian whose eyes were trained on her. She shifted a little under his gaze. This was strange to her. She was explaining technology to someone who isn't even real...

* * *

After an hour of questioning, Ciel let Allison go explore the manor. He rubbed his temples a bit before looking to Sebastian who was still staring at the place Allison had been sitting. "What is your thoughts about her, Young Master?" He asked curiously.  
"I don't know what to make of her." he mumbled. "She knew so much. Maybe even too much." he sighed a little. "I need you to keep an eye on her. If she lets anything slip..." he grit his teeth.  
"Of course, Young Master." he said as he started for the door.

Sebastian was curious about the girl as well. In a different way. She was strange. He felt a pull towards her. His mind almost went to the demons he'd seen with their mates. Almost. This girl... That was laughable. Her voice was irritating. Where was she from with that horrible accent? He sighed a little as he walked towards the kitchen. Where had she run off to?

* * *

Allison looked at Bard as they sat outside, cigarette hanging out of their mouths. "I like it outside, it's always so nice. And I always hate smoking inside because of the smell it leaves." she said with a small smile as she leaned back. "But I hate this dress. It's so stuffy and hot. Sometimes I feel it would be better to be a boy." she took a drag of her cigarette before looking at Bard who was laughing at her. "Oh hush. You simply don't understand the hardships of being a woman, Bard!" she sighed dramatically before smiling at him, a dark figure catching her attention from the corner of her eye. "Sebastian?" she asked as she took another drag. Bard jumped up and turned to the demonic butler as he glared at them.

"Miss Allison, I would like to have a word." he said, his voice dangerously low as his glare slowly directed itself towards Bard.  
Allison nodded, standing from the step and flicking away her cigarette. "Of course. It was lovely talking to you, Bard! I'll see you soon." she put her hand up in a wave before she followed Sebastian.  
Once inside, Allison was shoved into the pantry, gloved around her throat, pressing her back firmly into the shelves. Her breathing hitched as she looked up at the butler. "Seb-"  
"Hush." he ordered and Allison swallowed hard.

_Fuck. What did I do?_ Her mind went wild as she looked up at him, his eyes glowing violently. Sebastian leaned down, his lips beside her ear. "I don't want you talking to Bard again." he snarled. Allison's eyes widened.  
"What-" she looked up at him before his lips descended on hers, his hand loosening its grip every so slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Thomas, I don't think the library is a comfortable place to rest." A vice shook Allison awake and she bolted up, a book that had been resting on her stomach falling to her lap.  
Her hand went to her head for a moment as she sat higher on the couch. "What a weird dream." she mumbled as she looked around and then to the devilish butler. "Oh..." she yawned. _Well, some of it was a dream..._ She looked at Sebastian quietly. He was dusting a vase. "How long have you been in here?" she asked as she remembered that she usually spoke in her sleep.  
"About half an hour. Are you normally so talkative in your sleep?" he asked with a small smirk.  
Allison's face lit up. "Do you normally watch women sleep for an unnecessary amount of time before waking them?" she snapped, curious as to what all she had said. Sebastian turned away from Allison and she stood, walking over to him, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around, hands planted firmly on her hips. "What exactly was I saying?" she asked firmly. "Also, I don't like being ignored." she frowned.  
"You were mumbling nonsense, Miss Thomas. Something about cookies and koalas." he said and Allison pulled back. That sounded like her, alright. "And... You said my name, of course." Allison blushed, glaring at his smirk. "And that's when I woke you." he said and Allison turned around and walked to the book.

"I highly doubt that's what I said, you probably misheard." she said as she picked up the book, jumping as she felt his breath on her ear.  
"I never mishear when my name is called, Miss Thomas, I assure you of that." he whispered before he quickly made his exit.  
Allison held the book at her side, her hand over her heart. It was pounding. "What an ass." she whispered. She took a deep breath before going to the shelf and sliding the book into its rightful position.

"Miss Thomas." Sebastian was at the doorway again. "That language is very unbecoming of a young woman, also-" Allison huffed.  
"Fuck. off." she mumbled.  
"Also. Master Ciel wishes for you to join him for tea in his office." he said and Allison cocked an eyebrow.  
She sighed, her head rolling back a bit. "Am I allowed to say no?" she asked and the look on Sebastian's face gave her an answer. "Right." Oh well. She enjoyed his company better than Sebastian at this point.

* * *

Allison looked at her cup of tea and... What had Sebastian said this was? No matter. _Shit. Is Ciel talking to me?_

"You are a guest here." Allison cocked an eyebrow before nodding a little. "However, what are your actual skills?" he asked and Allison shifted.  
_Man this feels like an interview. _"I can clean, and I'm a great chef, sweets being my specialty. I'm also... Fairly good at hand-to-hand combat. I'm a cage-fighter back home... I'm also a dead-on archer." she said as she looked at the young Earl.  
He looked to Allison curiously. "Sweets?" he asked and Allison nodded. _Oh yeah, major sweet tooth. I struck a glorious nerve._ "You will prepare dessert for tonight then. I want to see how good your skills are." he said and Allison nodded.  
"Of course. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." she grinned a little as she sat up straighter, taking a small sip of her tea.

She shifted a little as she looked at Ciel for a moment, trying to ignore the crimson eyes trained on her. "I actually have a bit of a strange question."  
Ciel sighed before speaking. "Alright." he said and Allison smiled warmly.  
"How old are you?" she asked curiously.  
He cocked an eyebrow at her question. "17... Why do you ask?" he questioned and Allison cocked her head to the side.  
"Curiosity, sir... How come you and Elizabeth aren't married yet?" she asked and he glared at her. "Never mind. I'm going to shut up now." she squeaked as she looked down at her lap.  
He nodded. "That would be wise." he mumbled.

"Sooo... What am I supposed to do around here?" she asked curiously.  
"Whatever you like, as long as you don't bother me in my study." he said and Allison nodded. "I was told you did fall asleep while reading earlier." he smirked a little and Allison's face flared up, her grey eyes sending a glare towards Sebastian.

* * *

_My, my. If looks could kill._

Sebastian held back a chuckle as Allison fumed in her chair. She huffed before standing up and walking towards the door. "Thank you for the tea, Master Ciel. I'll be in the library." she slammed the door behind her.  
Ciel looked at the chair she had been sitting in. "She's interesting." he said as he set his empty cup down. "She seems touchy about that. Sebastian, what else happened?" he asked and Sebastian smiled a little.  
"She talks in her sleep, young Master." he explained with a chuckle.  
Ciel looked at Sebastian curiously. "What exactly is it that she said?" he asked curiously.  
"Utter nonsense, my Lord."

* * *

Allison frowned as she walked towards the kitchen. She was tired of reading. Now, she was going to see what they had in the pantry. She hummed quietly as she looked around, the fresh ingredients. Everything. It was wonderful. She smiled as she pulled a few things down to examine them. _Saffron? Wow... expensive taste._ She smiled a little before setting it back on the shelf before reaching up towards the Vanilla beans. She frowned as she stood on the tips of her toes to reach it. "Damn my shortness." she whispered until a hand reached up and grabbed them for her.  
"I think it's cute." Allison turned and smiled at Bard, blushing.  
"Well, thank you." she took the vanilla bean and opened the jar, sniffing it.  
"Mind me askin' what you're doin'?" he asked as Allison closed the jar.

She turned to look at him and smiled a little. "I'm checking the ingredients." she said as she handed the jar back to Bard, letting him put it away for her. "Ciel wants me to cook dessert for him tonight, so I'm looking at what he has." she said as she looked around.  
"Ahh, the young master has a sweet tooth." he smiled at Allison as she nodded. Bard leaned back as he looked down at Allison. "So, Miss Thomas?" he asked as he watched her eyes scan over the things.  
"Please, cal me Allison." she smiled, turning to him and putting her hands behind her back with a smile.  
Bard smiled a little, nodding. "Allison. Where are you from?" he asked and as she opened her mouth, the door to the pantry opened again.

"Bardroy. Have you finished your duties for today?" Sebastian stood behind the two. Allison shot him a glare. _Ass._ She watched as Bard ran out and she looked to Sebastian who was glaring back at her. "It's is highly unacceptable for a young woman and a man to be behind closed doors alone." he warned.

Allison raised a dark eyebrow. "Then this isn't appropriate, dear Sebastian." she walked to move past him before he grabbed her shoulders.  
"This is different." he growled. Allison looked up at him. His eyes glowing.  
"Back. Off." she shoved his arm away before walking out.

* * *

_An interesting turn. I suppose I was correct in my assumption. She is mine. She'll have to learn how to act correctly. Quickly._


	3. Chapter 3

Allison yawned as she sat in the garden. It was humid, but at least there was plenty of shade. She leaned against a tree silently, idly weaving together daisies. _This has been the strangest day ever. I just want to go home. Not that... I have much to go home to anymore... I was sent here for a reason... But what could that even be?_ She hummed a little as she finished making the daisy chain. "Well, at least there's no one that will worry... Maybe Preston, but..." she sighed and shook her head a little. "Who cares!" she giggled as she looked at her lap. "I'm living one of my dreams! I might as well enjoy it!" she grinned warmly as she closed her eyes before frowning slowly and opening her eyes. "But... It isn't at all what I thought it would be like." she whispered.

"Mew!" Allison looked to the side and smiled as she saw a little black kitten walking towards her.  
"Oh! Well hello there little buddy." She said with a small smile as she picked it up, putting it down in her lap. She ran her hand down its back with a smile, scratching under the animal's chin. "You're a beauty, aren't you?" she whispered as she looked it over.

"I wasn't aware that our guest was a cat fan." a voice made Allison cringe. Sebastian. He was holding a tray of what looked like scraps.  
Allison looked up at him and nodded. "I love cats. I love most animals, really." she said as the kitten jumped from her lap as Sebastian crouched down, sitting the tray down. He looked to Allison as she watched the cat with a gentle smile.  
"Most?" he asked and her grey eyes shifted to him.  
"I'm not fond of birds. Their eyes scare me. And I was attacked by a chicken when I was four." she laughed a little as he looked at her curiously. "Yeah, my dad raised chickens to fight. So they were very mean, and I was outside. I was sitting down and..." she sighed and pulled the skirt of her dress up, showing the scar down the side of her calf muscle. "I didn't even provoke it!" she pulled it down again and looked to Sebastian whose eyebrows were raised. "So yeah, birds are evil." she said as she leaned back against the tree again. Her eyes moved over to the cat again as it finished eating, rubbing up against Sebastian's hand. She smiled a little before picking up the daisy chain, tying it into a crown and leaning forward, setting it on Sebastian's head. "Now you're a princess." she teased and laughed a little.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow before smirking. "I'm certainly not a princess. However, I could be your prince, if you'd like." he said, his eyes raking over her. Allison looked at him for a second, cocking an eyebrow and rolling her eyes. "That normally works..." he mumbled.  
"I'm not a normal girl." she said and he chuckled. "What?" she asked as she looked at him, taking off the daisy crown and putting it in the brunette's hair. "What?" she demanded, pouting.  
"You certainly aren't normal." he said and Allison looked at him as he leaned over her, his hands finding the tree behind her on either side of her head.  
"Uhm... Sebastian." she squeaked. He said nothing as he closed in on her.

_What the hell is happening? Is he about to kiss me? I'm... What? I feel... So strange. Even having him this close... I'm feeling more than I ever have with anyone... But I-_ Sebastian successfully stopped her thoughts, and she swore her heart, when his lips landed on her own. She felt like she was about to smother for a second before she returned the kiss gradually. Her lips tingled, her finger tips tingled. _Wait. I'm kissing an arrogant asshole! But it feels so great... No!_ "Stop! Stop!" she pulled back looking at Sebastian who was looking directly at her, his eyes glowing. "What the fuck?" she asked as she looked at him. "No, No. See, you don't have those kinds of emotions. That's not supposed to happen. What... What just happened?" she asked with a frown.  
"I was marking you." he explained.  
Allison looked at him like he was insane. "Excuse me?" she asked with a small frown.  
"It's temporary, of course, until I can fully mark you as mine. But until then, this tells other demons and... Reapers, that you're owned." he picked up the tray and Allison jumped up.  
"Excuse you!" she snapped. "No one owns me! What the hell do you mean?" she snarled.

Sebastian stood, looking into her eyes. "You are my mate." he said simply.  
"Your... Mate..." she whispered. "What does that mean?" she asked and Sebastian sighed.  
"I'll explain tonight." he said and then, he was gone.

Allison looked at the kitten at her feet. "To...Night..."

"Miss Thomas?" Allison jumped as Finni walked up to her. "Sebastian asked me to escort you inside. Did you make that?" he asked, looking at the daisy crown on her head.  
She touched it for a second. "Oh, uhm, yes! I did! I'm not too huge a fan of flowers, but I've always been able to make flower crowns. My brother taught me how when we were small children." she smiled to Finni as they walked to the door.

* * *

"I'm not hungry." Allison said, not looking up from the book in her hands. Sebastian looked down at her with a frown. Her eyes slowly moved to him again. "What?" she asked softly.  
He sighed. "You need to eat." he said as he looked down at his mate. _Why must she be so difficult?_ Allison shook her head.  
"I've gone longer without food." she said simply. He shook his head a little. "Why are you so concerned?" she questioned. He cocked an eyebrow at her. _I would like to keep you healthy before I mark you._ He said nothing though as he walked out. _Certainly the most difficult woman I've ever met. But that also gives me a bit of a challenge._ He smirked a little as he continued to the dining room.

"Young Master, Miss Thomas says she isn't hungry." he said and Ciel looked at him and shrugged a little before starting to eat. "Your new cane is ready, Young Master. It needs to be picked up after lunch." he explained as he watched his master.  
"Alright. Go tell Allison, make sure she's ready to go into London." he said as he glanced at him. "She'll probably turn a few heads, Sebastian, so do explain that she doesn't need to run off. We also need to get her a few more dresses, seeing as we have no way to get her home yet, she'll need suitable attire." he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
_  
_Sebastian nodded before exiting. _Turn a few heads? I didn't even consider that. But she is human. And human men... _His eyes thinned. He made his way to the library again and pushed open the door. "Miss Thomas. We are going to London after lunch to pick up the master's cane and also to order you more adequate attire." he said and her eyes lit up.  
"We're going shopping?" she asked with a grin. Sebastian nodded a little. _Ah. So she is a stereotypical girl in this matter. Perfect._ He almost rolled his head.  
"Yes. But may I warn you. You _are_ a beautiful young woman and it is ill-advised to wander off alone in London. And I refuse to allow a filthy human to touch what is rightfully taken." he warned.

She looked at him for a second before rolling her eyes, standing up and walking towards him, glaring up at him. "You're back on this? You haven't explained anything to me. I don't belong to you. I belong to myself." she shook her head.  
Sebastian chuckled. _Such a temper. _He leaned down, lightly pressing his lips to hers. He pulled back after feeling her almost melt against him. "But, you do." he whispered.  
_  
_Allison looked him over for a second. "That's not fair." she whispered as she blinked a few times.  
"Demons never play fair, my dear mate." he purred and she punched his chest, making him chuckle. "You will not leave my or My Master's side while we are in London, understood?" he asked as he looked down at her.  
She looked him over before sighing. "You're still going to explain this whole... 'Mate' thing tonight?" she questioned.  
"Of course." he ran his gloved fingers over her jaw.  
"Then fine." she mumbled. Sebastian smiled. _Good. She's learning. She'll submit fully soon._


	4. Chapter 4

Allison looked over to Ciel as she picked out a few dresses, a huge grin on her face. Ciel was sitting in a chair, watching Allison, the same as Sebastian. "Try them on." he said dully and Allison almost squealed. _I haven't gone shopping in so long! And I love these dresses! _She smiled as she as assisted into a changing room. The assistant helped her out of the navy dress and into one of the dresses she had pulled from the racks. It was simple. And she loved simple dresses. It was blue, fell to the floor, like an "appropriate" dress should, covered up to her elbows with a bit of a babydoll neckline. It was breezey, so it would be great for the hot-ass weather. She walked out and grinned at the two who looked at her curiously. "What?" she asked as she looked down at the dress.  
"It's very simple." Ciel noticed and Allison nodded.  
"I like simple." she retorted as she spun around in it. "I love it." she grinned warmly.  
"Alright, then. Try on another one." Ciel mumbled and Allison grinned, turning and letting the assistant help her shimmy out of the dress, picking another dress to try on. It was long sleeved, red with black stripes. It had a black and white white trim around the neck and down the front of the dress. She looked at herself for a second before smiling. She loved it.

She stepped out of the room and smiled at the looks on their faces. "Well?" she asked as she looked down at herself.  
"I like that one." Ciel said, Sebastian nodding to agree. Allison smiled, curtsying teasingly before laughing warmly and nodding to the assistant.

* * *

Ciel was looking at his cane when Allison walked up with an arrow in her hand. "Excuse me, sir?" she smiled at the shop owner. "This arrow is horribly off balance." she said, putting her finger in the middle of the arrow and watching it totter before almost falling, had she not caught it. "It won't shoot straight like this." she said as she looked at the owner who seemed surprised. "If I may. You need to cut the head a bit so it's lighter." she smiled, handing over the arrow before looking to Ciel. "What?" she asked quietly before walking back to the bows and arrows.  
"Ma'am, I assure you, all my arrows are of the finest quality. This will certainly shoot straight." the man chuckled, seeming to think since she was a woman, she could have no idea about this.  
Allison looked at him for a second before giving him a smile. "May I see?" she asked, holding out her hand. He placed it in her palm and Allison grinned, picking up a bow and placing the arrow against it, pulling it back so the feathers were against her cheek. Then, she whirred on the shop owner, aiming for his eye. He froze as Allison let the arrow fly, watching it veer off the path it should have gone and slam into the wood beside his head.

Ciel and Sebastian stared at Allison as she gently set the bow down. "See? I would balance the arrows before selling them." she smiled warmly before looking to Ciel with a smile. _Well. Hope that shows him. _She looked to Sebastian who was trying to hide a smile. She sent him a grin before following Ciel out the door, Sebastian following close behind.  
"What if that arrow had struck him in the head, Allison?" Ciel snapped and Allison looked up at him.  
"It wouldn't have. Unless I aimed off to the side. I knew what I was doing. That arrow wasn't going to fly straight no matter how I strung it." she said as she looked at him. He sighed, rubbing his temples. "I told you. I'm a dead-on archer. I _know_ what I'm doing." she demanded as they started towards the carriage, letting Sebastian help her into the small box.

* * *

Allison sighed as she changed into a silk robe, taking out the few pins in her hair that had kept it somewhat up. _A bath is going to be so relaxing. Today has been so weird... Sebastian still hasn't explained anything to me yet..._ She growled as she started to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. "At least I don't have to wait. Thank God for Mey-Rin." she mumbled, her eyes closed as she pulled on the string of the robe.  
"I wouldn't thank him for that clutz of a maid." A voice made her yelp and hold the robe closed.  
"Sebastian, what the fuck?!" she yelled as she looked at him, sitting beside the bathtub.

He chuckled at her as his eyes met hers. "I'm here to assist you, of course." Allison glared. "And explain a few things."  
"You're looking for an excuse to see me naked." she said bluntly. He said nothing as he looked towards the tub. "You're a pervert." she said as she glared at him before sighing, shedding her robe, and her dignity, and letting both pool at her feet.  
"You have... A tattoo..." his eyes went to the pawprint tattoo on her hip.  
"I have a few." she said as she looked to her hip. He cocked an eyebrow and she smiled, turning to show her back. On her left shoulder was the name "Jack" in fancy lettering with a broken heart under it.

Allison jumped as she felt a gloved hair push her hair back to look at it. "Who is Jack?" he growled.  
"My late brother." she whispered and he backed off before kissing her shoulder, and then leading her to the steaming bathtub. "You do know I can bathe myself." she looked to Sebastian as she slipped into the bath. She let out a small moan as she leaned back against the porcelain tub. She looked to Sebastian as he chuckled. Allison glared. "Okay, explain this whole mate thing." she said as she leaned forward, letting Sebastian wash her back. "How do you know I'm your mate or whatever." she asked as he scrubbed her back.

"It's rather simple. I felt something when I looked at you. I'm a demon. So, as you said, I shouldn't have." he said as he ran his gloved fingers down her spine. "Also... When you were in the pantry with Bard, I felt an unnatural urge to rip him limb-from-limb more than usual." he said and Allison glanced behind her to him.  
She nodded a little. "Okay, what does it... Mean?" she asked as she shifted a little. "You know you're getting your gloves soaked, right?" she asked and he looked to her face.  
"Would you like me to remove them?" he asked and Allison shrugged.  
"I mean, it's whatever you want to do. Your gloves." she said and Sebastian chuckled, slipping them off.  
He sighed as he moved to the front, washing her shoulders. "Humans call it... Soulmates." he said and Allison cocked an eyebrow. "It's different for demons, however. More intense. Faster. For example. I don't think you'd be comfortable letting any man seeing you exposed like this. But you're comfortable with _me_ seeing you like this." Allison looked at him for a moment.

_He has a point. I've never let a man see me like this..._

"With humans, they find love, they fall out of love, they move on." He moved lower and Allison didn't even blush. "Demons and demons' mates don't feel that... Love towards anyone else. They don't feel that way towards anyone else." he said and Allison nodded. "We have a bit of... security, knowing that when we find our mate... That's it." Allison leaned her head back a little.  
"That _would_ explain a lot." she mumbled. He looked at her, curiously. She shook her head as he washed her stomach. _That's why I've never clicked with anyone? Because I' supposed to be with a demon? _"But wait, I think you're an arrogant asshole." she said as she looked at him for a moment. He chuckled a bit.  
"That will fade. You don't fully understand yet." he said and Allison shrugged a little.

Sebastian lifted one of her legs out of the water, working on her calf, noticing the little blue circle on her ankle. "Uhh... Video game. Big part of my childhood." she shrugged a little, suddenly feeling a bit... Embarrassed about her tattoo choices. "Anyway! What does this mean for my... Male friendships?" she asked curiously.  
He cocked an eyebrow as he picked up her other leg. "There is no problem with that. As long as they make no advances. Harmless flirting starts as endearing, but can end horribly in the hands of a demon, Miss Thomas." he said with a small smirk.  
"Allison." she said as she looked down at him.  
"Pardon?" he looked at her.  
"Call me by my name." she said with a small smile.

"Allison." he smiled at her as he started on her hair.  
She closed her eyes and sighed. "My mind's really fuzzy..." she whispered. "It's kind of... Confusing. Because I have a life back home. Back in Georgia... But I've always wanted to be here. I'm just..." she shook her head and looked down at the water.  
Sebastian's hands rested on her shoulders and his lips on her neck. "Relax. You have a long time to think, clear your head." he whispered as he leaned back, finishing washing her hair.

* * *

"Goodnight Allison." Sebastian whispered as he went to blow out the candles. Allison turned, grabbing his sleeve.  
"Wait." she mumbled as she looked up at him. He leaned down to her and she tugged his sleeve. "Stay with me?" she yawned.  
He chuckled. "This is highly inappropriate, Allison." he whispered as he pushed a few stray hairs back into her braid.  
"Fuck society morals. I'm from a time when 13-year-olds are having babies." she grumbled. "Please stay with me tonight." she whispered. "I know my head is fuzzy and I'm really confused, and I still think you're a total asshole, but at least make it up to me by staying with me tonight. Maybe having you here, if I'm your mate, will clear my head." she said as she looked up at him.

Sebastian sighed as he pulled off his tailcoat, shirt, shoes and slacks before sliding in beside her, raising his arm and smiling as she cuddled into his chest. "Head clearer yet?" he teased.  
Allison slapped his chest. "Fuck you." she mumbled.  
"I believe I'd like that more than you could imagine." he purred in her ear.  
"I'm _going_ to kill you."  
"Goodnight, Allison." Sebastian shook his head.  
"Goodnight you horrible creation of Satan himself." and the last thing Allison heard before falling off into sleep was Sebastian chuckling.


End file.
